The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for feeding articles. Specifically, the invention relates to a conveyor table that dispenses an article from a stack of articles.
Numerous attempts at article feeders have been attempted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,330 to Weickenmeier describes an apparatus for stacking blanks. The apparatus uses a counter-register to count the number of blanks passing therethrough. After a given number of blanks, the apparatus utilizes a blank deflecting means to laterally deflect a blank. The deflected blank indicates the start of the next batch of blanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,742 to Martelli describes a device that feeds instruction sheets into a box during the formation of the box.
U.S Pat. No. 4,727,803 to Nobuta et al. describes a lifting device positioned between to conveyor belts. The lifting device raises a portion of the article off one of the conveyor belts. Raising one end of the article allows the article to be bound.